User blog:Jopjopjop/Volume 20 Spoilers
Summaries for each part of volume 20 can be read here. Current facts known: #Rizevim is defeated by Ise and then killed shortly afterwards by fafnir, after having his arm cut off by Vali.(Damn) #With Rizevim's death the evil dragon's took over Rizevim's plan and have control of Trihexa, and they still do want to go to the other world in order to fight the unknown. #There are hundreds of artificial balance breaker Boosted Gears, that were produced near Trihexa, and were released by the Evil Dragons. #Issei's parents know about Issei's secret life, do to Rizevim forcing him to drink dragon's blood in front of them, causing his appearance to change. #666 Awakens. #Ise gains a new power it's called = #Rias gets the SM armor = #Ravel and Riser are okay. #The King Piece is revealed - main function is to strengthen only. Diehauser never used it, but other rating gamers did which was illegal. #Nidhogg, the final evil dragon, appears. He holds Issei's parents captive as he beats on Ophis who considers Issei a friend and didn't want to see him saddened, by his parent getting hurt, as well as needing to protect the dragon egg from Nidhogg's attacks. Nidhogg leaves when Crom appears and Ophis suffers critical injury. #Asia gives a banana to Crom as it seems to be the favorite food for dragons as Fafnir and the four evil dragon's like it. (Bananas are life) #Diehauser revealed the true reasons behind his cousin's death, as she had heard a bit of gossip about the king piece and the elder devils and higher ups were worried that she may tell of such a piece. So they got rid of her. Also Diehauser's other intention was to foil Rizevim's plans. He did this by using worthless on Rizevim's phenex tears, stopping him from healing. Also Diehauser kept Riser and Ravel as he knew the higher ups would probably attack them while they were healing, as they knew the existence of the King piece. The main reason however, for Diehauser's match against Riser, was that he wanted to figure out how the phenex tears work, so he could perform worthless on it, when the time was right. #The Rating Games are corrupt. Ajuka explains that many shady dealings go on behind the scenes as some Rating Gamers use the king piece even though they are banned and some devils even fix matches, although these are higher ups and the elderly devils who are doing this. #After the events in v19, Strada's punishment was left to the Heavens. As he has lots of meritorious deeds and all that he did for their religion, the punishment given to him is basically "house" arrest. #Lillith decides to join Azazel, by way of chocolate and candies and getting to meet Issei, Ophis and Great Red. Issei's Diabolos Dragon. The crimson armor turned into "organic". The plate armor's color has shades of red and black. The number of wings is now FOUR and each wing has a cannon stored inside it. Its power is so massive that even Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller is overwhelmed by it. Also all the jewels in the CCQ gains an ∞ mark on it. Also this four was achieved using Great Red's flesh and Ophis' powers. Ise also has a move for this form, when all four cannons are used in tandem, he unleashes an attack named "Infinity Blaster", the Infinity Blaster is quite powerful, Ise shot it from one side of Agreas and it envelope the entire skies of that region. Lastly it has similar features with Juggernaut Drive but there is no ominous aura at all. Rias' Crimson Extinct Dragonar' It is the combined technique of Rias and Issei that was mentioned in v19. This combined technique grants Rias a Scale Mail of her own. Issei uses his Wyverns and they sync both of their auras. Once synced, the wyverns attach themselves to Rias to create a female version of the Boosted Gear Scale Mail.(Hopefully it doesn't look like the one in the anime.) Asia's new: Can heal people inside the barrier in a very fast rate and the barrier of course acts as a defense from outside attacks. It is powerful enough to defend from Rizevim's attacks. There is a King piece, and it is only given or even known to the higher-ups of the underworld. Ajuka has four of the nine, while the other five remain in the possession of the higher-ups, which consist of some of the rating games top performers (Diehauser had given his piece to Ajuka during his rating game with Riser). The king piece does not go inside someone like a regular evil piece would. The king piece are also created from a monument which doesn't allow anyone to realize the existence of such pieces, although all production of the king piece are stopped. The abilities of the king piece allows a person to strengthen whoever he chooses, which can range from 10 times to 100 times or more. Due to this, the Devil Government has banned the use of the King Piece out of fear that Devils with evil intention will misused it, apparently the ones with the King Pieces right now are the ones that was handed one before it was banned by the Government. Also there is a risk in using a King piece. If a person that uses it is already overwhelming in power, the drastic increase can kill him. :I was too naive ――. All, because my judgement is too naive ――. '' :Not only Ravel, Ophis too as well as ――. ―― Hyoudou Issei'' :I am not going to be your substitute, Issei-kun. Aren't you Rias Gremory's Pawn!? ―― Kiba Yuuto A close friend shakes the hesitation out of Issei's mind. :Parent-teacher meeting is important! It would be useless if you do not decide your career with your parents properly. ―― Rossweisse It's easy to forget, but she is still a teacher. :Issei! Let's go! I will wear your power ―― Rias Gremory The power of Sekiryuutei and Rias Gremory in one――. :……You should finish things up before graduating, don't you think? ―― Himejima Akeno If possible, all fights must be settled with them――. :Protecting Asia is my specialty among specialty. ―― Xenovia Quarta :Exactly! We're the ones called the Church Trio. ―― Shidou Irina The creation of flowery path of friendship, is fun indeed. :Rizevim Livan Lucifer, you're underestimating Dragons too much ―― Crom Cruach The Malice of Satan's son, is pointed even towards the evilest of the Evil Dragon. :Lilith, strong. Very strong. ―― The Spawn of Ophis, Lilith If possible, I did not want to fight ――. :....Ravel, please do be safe. ―― Toujou Koneko Just earnestly praying for the safety of her friend. :That seems like something they will do.....they are starting to become desperate. Just what are you thinking, Lilin? ―― Azazel The action taken, is it an unexpected move or a bad move. :Eeh, you really don't have an eye to see things. Do you think i'll take action in such a situation? ――''' God of Destruction, Shiva''' One who must be caution off ―― The God who Destroys. :I thought of it merely as a form of gossip. To think that such a "Piece" truly existed..... . ―― Sona Sitri Sona Sitri's dreams ......fleetingly slips―― . :The darkness involving the Rating Games is far beyond your expectation. ―― Ajuka Beelzebub The deeply rooted problem that Issei and his friends can't lay a hand on. :Ufufu, i'm sure your precious person is still alive. ―― Valerie Tepes :Valerie! Didn't I tell you not leave the room on without permission! ―― Gasper Vladi The starting of life in Japan for Valerie and Gasper who is surprisingly strict of it. :I'll protect it, i'll definitely protect it. ―― Asia Argento The wish of a girl known as the Holy Maiden ―― creates a miracle. :Well then, What should i do――? Continue on to fight you all? Or should i atone for my sins ―― Emperor Diehauser Belial The atonement of your sins for Ravel and Riser's share is a must! :『Hey Dear, to think that we would be able to live in such as lively daily life.....i'm truly fortunate.』 :『Yes truly, we've made a son. ―― We've also made a lot of daughters.』 :『.....If possible, I wish to see it just a little longer』 :『Yes, i truly wish to be with this family ―― .』 :Uhyahyahya Hya Hya~tsu! :Now then, i'll say my farewell with you all around here. :Even if it's the Crimson, so long as it's a Sacred Gear, i can't, i won't be defeated! ―― Qlippoth's Leader, Rizevim Livan Lucifer 6 ―― I saw a beast rising from the sea. :Stand, Hyoudou Issei! :You ain't a person that will run out of strength in a place like this, aren't you!? ―― Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer VI ―― On its forehead lies the defiled name of God. :.....Yes, I know. :I will ―― Here today, even at the cost of my life will settle with score. :You....you alone.....I will absolutely not forgive........!―― Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei Hexa ―― who will be able to fight against this beast. Beyond the decision of his choice, the cruel conclusion of death awaits―― . Issei is, my friend so―― .}} Category:Blog posts